Nothing More Deadly
by Jay43211
Summary: 14 years after the attack of the Walkers, Robot Zombies are made. Who will die? Who will survive? Will anyone survive? R&R!
1. Flesh Thirsty Robots

**Nothing More Deadly**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than some characters and plot. **

**Chapter one: Flesh thirsty Robot's.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

My name is Jay. It's been 29 days since this new species came upon us. There have been two different outbreaks here in the U.S. The first one, Robots, but I wasn't alive then, that's way back when George Washington was still alive. Then the second one was, Zombies, or known as walkers. I was born soon after things were back under control. My mum died giving birth and my dad was never in the picture. So my mum's best friend took care of me and raised me from the time I was born. I'm 14 now, and my mum's best friend, Juanita is 34. She was only twenty when she took me in, but I'm grateful she did.

Since this new species broke out, Juanita and I have been nonstop moving. One building to the next, killing these things everywhere, but there's only one way you can kill them, and that's too twist their neck and pull it off completely. They're call Robot Zombies because they are Robot's that are Zombies, or Zombie that are Robots, I'm not really sure. All I know is that they want to kill. Rip you apart and eat all your insides until there's nothing but bones. Robot Zombie's would remind you of you eating a chicken leg back home, eating all the meat until only bone was left. Except this is your leg, your meat, your flesh that they are eating. They don't care what you are, a bird, a human, an animal, they don't even care if you're a fish, all they care is that it's meat.

"Juanita? I'm hungry, and tired!" I complained to her. I love Juanita, she has took care of me since day one. She has dark brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is curly because she can't really straighten it. I think that's the last thing she's worried about is straightening her hair when there are flesh thirsty Robot Zombies chasing us.

"Jay, stop complaining. We will rest when we can find a place to stay for the night. And when we can find something that isn't eaten by those things, we can eat." She told me, no longer trying to be the nice person. I know why she's being tough on me though. With what the world's coming to, I think it's for the best she's hard on me and won't lie and say everything's going to be alright. Just like when she'd say my dad would come back, ha, he never came back. I'm not even sure on what he looks like to be honest.

"Okay… Hey, Juanie..?" I asked. She looked at me and noticed I was looking at something in the far distance.

"What are you looking at sweetie?" She tried to look at what I was.

"There's something moving over there." I pointed towards the woods. "But they aren't Robot Zombies… They're humans! Really!" I told her excitingly! We haven't seen a human that hasn't been eaten in a while! As I look towards my left, I saw a Robot Zombie, and I got scared for a moment, but out of nowhere a guy jumps on its back, turning and ripping its head off.

"You guys should be more aware of your surroundings, that RZ could've had you both for lunch." This guy said. He has brown eyes and brown hair, he has a little bit of facial hair, but not much that it looked bad. "My name's Norman. Norman Reedus, and this is my son, Mingus Reedus."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AN:**

**This is a new story I am working on! I hope you enjoy! R&R! Love you guys!**

**~Jay**


	2. Becoming a team

**Chapter two: Becoming a team.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

We were sitting at a campsite. Norman brought us back to his team, there is 12 including Norman, Mingus, Juanita, and I. The other 8 are Angel and Toni who are brother and sister, Melissa who is by herself, Adam and James who are brothers, and the family of three; Mathew, Jessica, and Gabe. Mathew and Jessica is a "thing" and Gabe is there 7 year old son. Angel is 23, Toni is 15, Melissa is 27, Adam is 40, James is 35, Mathew is 28, and Jessica is 26.

"So what's your story Juanita? Did you just met Jay or were you guys with each other before?" Norman said as we ate some sandwiches around the fire.

"Well Jay's mum died giving birth and I was her best friend. So I've raised Jay ever since." Juanita said as she's explained so many times. "But she's like my own kid."

"Oh… I'm sorry Jay, your mum must have been a great woman." Norman said.

"Like I would ever know." I said nasty and walked into the camper.

"Don't mind that, she just gets upset about losing her mum before she could meet her. She tells me if she could change anything that she would change her being born to save her mum." Juanita explained to Norman. They all said, "Aww."

"I'll go talk to her." Mingus said and stood up walking into the camper. "Hey… Look, I'm sorry you lost your mum and I know it must be hard. I lost my mum to one of these RZ's…" Mingus told me.

"I just wish my mum was here to help me through this. I'm scared I'm going to die and I keep thinking, if I took my own life, that they won't be able to kill me…" I told him.

"Hey, don't think like that. All of us will get through this. At least we only get infected if they bite us. We won't die if we get scratched." He told me. "So if you are ever in the position, one of us will be able to save you." He smiled at me and sat down next to me.

"Thanks… It means a lot. I'm sorry about your mum too. That must have been really hard…"

"It was… But she's in a better place. And she's looking down on me hoping I get through this." He smiled. Just then, we heard a scream. I think it was Gabe. IT WAS GABE!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AN:**

**Hey! Well here chapter two! I got a few favorites and follows on the story, but no reviews. I need to get reviews to know if I should keep the story going or not! Do you guys like it? What do you think is gonna happen? **

**Please let me know what you think of the story!**

**~Jay**


	3. Stay strong Gabe

**Chapter 3**

**Stay strong Gabe**

…

…

…

"GABE!" I screamed as I ran out the door. I saw Gabe running from a robot zombie as I ran towards the RZ. I jumped on its back twisting and ripping its head off, just as the others came running.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Norman screamed out of worriedness at me, being the first one of the group there.

"RZ was after Gabe. He screamed and I came out." I told him.

"Jay killed it Dad!" Mingus told his father.

"Did you really, Jay?" He questioned me knowing I don't like getting near them.

"I did it out of instinct. Gabe, are you okay?" I bent down to ask him.

"Jay, you saved me! Thank you!" He smiled and hugged me.

"You're welcome." I hugged him back. His parents Mathew and Jessica came running and Gabe let go of me, running towards them. Just then, two RZs came out of nowhere biting Mathew and Jessica. Gabe ran towards me and I picked him up running into the RV knowing it is too late for them. I looked out the window seeing Mathew and Jessica getting their inside ripped out and eaten by the RZs. Norman and James each took one and killed them.

"Shhhh Gabe. Come here, I know it's hard. Just shhhh." I told him as I cradled him in my arms. He cried for about a half hour before he fell asleep. I crawled out from behind him and went outside.

"Is he okay?!" Mingus asked me.

"He just watched his parents get murdered. Yes he's fine." I snapped at Mingus. He had hurt across his face. "I'm sorry… He's asleep."

"What are we going to do with the kid now that his parents are dead?" Adam asked.

"What the hell do you mean by what are we going to do with him?" I stepped closer towards him.

"I say we give him to the RZs." Adam said honestly.

"Oh hell no. He is fucking six years old! You want to fucking feed him to the RZs?! What is wrong with you!? How about we feed your old ass to the RZs!" I screamed. Mingus grabbed me and drug me into the RV. "Let me go!"

"Stop it. We aren't going to let him feed them to the RZs. We will keep him and raise him ourselves if we have to." Mingus told me.

"We?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Me and you. We can do it together." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, we can do it together!" I smiled back at him.

"Jay? I kinda like you…" He said looking at the ground.

"I kinda like you too Mingus…" I said looking at the ground. I've never really had a boyfriend before though. I'm not sure why I get butterflies in my stomach around him… "But I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay, are you sleeping with Gabe?" He asked me.

"Yes. I have to make sure that fucker doesn't touch him. Can you talk to the group about it?" I begged him.

"Yes." He smiled at me and walked out. I laid next to Gabe and fell asleep fairly quickly.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AN:**

**Well here's chapter 3! I am way ahead on this chapter, I just finished chapter 6! But I need reviews. If I get at least 5 reviews, I will post the next chapter when ever I get to at least 5. :) Reviews mean a lot to me because it tells me if you guys like it or not, and without reviews, I feel like you guys don't want to read me story, so please review.**

**~Jay**


End file.
